


Freckles

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus hates his freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ass_carnival.

“I hate my freckles,” Albus stated, glaring at his reflection in his sister’s pocket mirror.

“Your freckles are lovely,” Scorpius drawled, pushing himself up on his elbows and squinting a little as the blinding sunlight hit his eyes.

Albus looked so beautiful, even from behind. His skin was tanned with millions of freckles spread all over his muscular body. His broad shoulders were a sharp contrast to the narrow hips and his gorgeous arse clad in dark green swimwear made Scorpius’ mouth go dry as thoughts occurred to him that were entirely inappropriate for a day at the beach with Albus’s family. His boyfriend’s black hair was ruffled by the salty sea breeze and had a slightly red tint to it in the bright sunlight.

Albus looked at him through the mirror and rolled his eyes before going back to scowling at his freckled face. “They’re not lovely,” he murmured, tracing his cheeks with his index as if he were trying to wipe the freckles off his face. “They look stupid. They’re all over me and look like dirt. I wish I had your porcelain skin. You don’t know how lucky you are.”

“Porcelain skin?” Scorpius snorted, looking down at his red, sunburned chest. He sighed and sat up to brush some sand off the other boy’s back and kiss one freckled shoulder. “They do not look like dirt. You know I love them,” he said as he trailed his lips over his boyfriend’s shoulder and up his neck. He flicked his tongue out and sucked Albus’s earlobe into his mouth, making the other boy whimper softly.

He heard Albus swallow hard and grinned triumphantly. “I still don’t like them,” Albus muttered, meeting Scorpius’s eyes in the mirror.

Scorpius rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. “Well, a face without freckles is like… the sky without the stars,” he announced and Albus snorted. He threw the pocket mirror into the sand and turned around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“Very poetic,” he stated and smirked before claiming Scorpius’s lips in a searing kiss. They were both panting when they broke apart and Albus’ eyes fluttered closed when Scorpius nuzzled his cheek affectionately. He trailed his fingertips over his boyfriend’s slightly sunburned shoulders before sighing in surrender.

Because in the end it didn’t matter that Albus hated his freckles. As long as Scorpius loved them, Albus was willing to accept them as a part of him. Though he would never stop complaining about them because every time he did, Scorpius started telling him how special he was.

And Albus would never get tired of that.


End file.
